


polish my heart

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how this happen, M/M, Nail Polish, Nail Salon AU, Romance, Slow Burn, nothing srs actually happens, pretty self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: He held out his hand and Hyungwon stared at it dumbly before Minhyuk giggled. "Your hand silly," Minhyuk said and Hyungwon felt a blush creeping up his neck as he placed his hand atop of Minhyuk's.orHyungwon takes nail treatment really seriously





	polish my heart

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happen but I saw a tweet abt hyungwon taking care of his nails since predebut and ta-dah! if I found the tweet again I'll link it here.

"What do you mean my appointment was cancelled!?" Hyungwon yelled at the short servant. The servant flinched at the loud and harsh tone of his master voice. He hung his head down, afraid to face the wrath of the heir to the Chae Empire. 

The servant cleared his throat. "Um you see, the owner called this morning and said she had an emergency thus cancelling your appointment with her." he mumbled, not looking up. Hyungwon sighed. He slumped down onto his seat, deflated. 

"Unbelievable!' Hyungwon muttered. "And they call themselves a five-star nail salon when they go around cancelling appointments with clients?" he sighed out, fingers tappin on the wooden arm rest. The servant, still standing there in silence, raised up his head. He took a deep breath before opening up his mouth. 

"If it makes you feel any better young master, there is this nail salon-" Hyungwon raised his right hand and the servant immediately shut up. "I'm sorry but I only go to well-known nail salons with professional technicians Changkyun sweetie," Hyungwon said to the young servant. Changkyun only nodded his head in understanding before he remembered something. 

"Um but young master-" 

"Shush Changkyun," Hyungwon glared at him. Changkyun straighten up. Hyungwon was usually kind to him, but something must be very, very wrong for him to shut Changkyun up like that. The young servant didn't utter a single word as he awaited Hyungwon's next order. 

Hyungwon sighed again. "You may leave Changkyun, thank you." He said and with a flick of his wrist Changkyun was already behind the door. 

Hyungwon buried his face into his pair of large hands and groaned into it. He wasn't always the stressed and snappy. Okay, so maybe he gets snappy at people when they disrupt his sleep. But nothing of that sort happened today.

He woke up fairly early, had university classes to attend - which was nothing but boring - and supposedly an appointment to the nail salon. But then his first class got cancelled, which means he woke up early for nothing. And that was good until the professor in his second class decided to make a sudden pop quiz. In which, Hyungwon was 100% sure he was 100% going to flunk that quiz and maybe that whole class. After that he got a call from his father, telling him that he would be needed to attend some kind of dinner. That was still okay until he almost got ran over by a goddamn bicycle while answering the call. And then his phone dropped. Oh no, it didn't just dropped and stayed. It did a triple back flip, a turnover, slide down the pathway and then it stayed there on the ground.

Hyungwon grieved for his phone. That was the one thing he bought using his own money, without his mother shoving his father's black card in his face. His own hardwork on a piece of metal device, now with elegant asymmetrical lines on the surface and scratches at the side. A piece of sophisticated art one might say. Especially when it still lit up as Hyungwon pressed the power button. 

Then there was a whole lot of other mishaps and mayhems Hyungwon was too unbothered to reveal. He was so tired and frustrated at the end of the day that he couldn't wait to get back home. Then head over to the nail salon for some relaxation as the nail technician massage his nimble fingers. 

Until that was, unfortunately, cancelled. 

Hyungwon let out another frustrated groan. Every fortnight, Hyungwon would have an appointment to the nail salon owned by his mother's acquaintance. It was a high-class nail salon and it was what his dainty, nimble fingers deserved after all. Call him a sissy or whatever but nailcare was important to Hyungwon especially after writing notes for a long term. It was also a great way to relax as they massaged his hands with much care, relaxing the tensed joints between his fingers. And that was why Hyungwon never missed his appointments but luck wasn't on his side today. Guess he had to rescheduled the date for another time.

Hyungwon looked down at his hands. They were dry and his fingernails were slightly chipped at the end. Hyungwon frowned. He never liked the feeling of chipped nails and dry hands. Hyungwon decided to shrug it off, apply some lotion and wait for another day to get his nails done. But then he remembered the dinner he had to attend tomorrow. So maybe no one would notice his dry hands or chipped fingernails unless he decided to shove them up their faces. But Chae Hyungwon was a perfectionist and there was no way in hell that he would attend a dinner without looking his utmost perfect to the detail. 

There was multiple choices here; he could barged into the usual nail salon, knowing it was empty and make himself look dumb. Or he could enter a random nail salon and get his nails done. Both weren't the best choice and Hyungwon was definitely not going to risk nail damage by going into some random nail salon without a solid background.

Hyungwon stood up. He paced back and forth in his room, thinking about the perfect solution for his nail problems. There was a clearing in his head, a lightbulb switched on and Hyungwon snapped his fingers. That was it, he thought and rushed out the room, looking for the young male servant he grudgingly kicked out. 

\--

"Um young master, I'm not forcing you or anything, you're definitely not obligated to do this and-" Hyungwon clicked his tongue. Changkyun flinched and scoot furthur. 

"Changkyun, for the last time, stop calling me young master I don't like that. I know what I'm doing Changkyun, I trust you enough to actually consider your recommendations." Hyungwon said, as he look at the younger. "And stop being so scared of me okay? I don't bite," Hyungwon told him, eyes softening. Changkyun visibly relaxed and gave Hyungwon a small smile. 

"Okay hyung," he said timidly, nodding his head at Hyungwon. 

The car pulled into a stop. Hyungwon glanced out the window, only to be met with a bright sign with the words 'Tropical Nail Palour' on it. He scrunched up his nose in distaste. Changkyun must be shitting him right? The choice of colours on the sign was enough for Hyungwon to walk away without another glance. 

"Hyung, I know it's not of your taste so um, we can go home if you want to." Hyungwon turned towards his mumbling servant, fidgeting in his seat. He wasn't one to disappoint people so Hyungwon grabbed onto the door handle and spoke in his most serious voice ever, "No let's do this."

Changkyun eyes widen as the young Chae master exited the car. He scrambled to do the same, almost tripping on himself before he stood beside Hyungwon. Hyungwon stood there for a few seconds, just staring at the sign ahead and the tinted glasses of the store. Changkyun wondered if this was it, this was the moment Hyungwon would turned back and enter the car, totally discarding Changkyun's idea of trying out his friend's newly opened nail salon. But Hyungwon took a step forward and with much determination he entered the store, leaving a flustered Changkyun to catch up with him.

They entered the store and it wasn't that bad, Changkyun thought. It was moderately fine, wasn't too bright nor too dull, it was well-decorated. And judging by Hyungwon's face, Changkyun might get a raise. 

Hyungwon folded his arms and cleared his throat. Changkyun turned to look at him and the elder male only jutted out his lips towards the counter where a brown-haired male was busy bobbing his head to some music. Changkyun stepped forward and garnered the male's attention when he stood close enough. 

The male raised his head as he took of his headphones and smiled at Changkyun, two dimples adorning his face. "Oh hello and welcome to Tropical Nail Parlour, can I help you?" the male asked. Changkyun cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Uh yeah is Lee Minhyuk around?" Changkyun asked. The male nodded his head. "Yes he is, do you have an appointment..?" the male trailed off. 

Changkyun shook his head. "No, we're doing a walk-in nail treatment. Is that okay?" 

The male behind the counter immediately brighten up. "Of course, could you please fill in this forms first?" he asked, handing papers and a pen to Changkyun. He took it and turned his head to look at Hyungwon but the older male only raised an eyebrow at Changkyun, a signal for him to just go on. Changkyun could only managed a sigh as he scribbled down Hyungwon's information into the papers in his hand. 

After Changkyun handed the papers back to the male behind the counter, he asked him to sit down and wait as he finish up some things before they could continue with the treatment. Changkyun nodded his head, not really knowing what to do. It didn't take more than a few minutes before Hyungwon's name was called for nail treatment. 

"Do I need to accompany you?" 

"It's fine," Hyungwon shrugged him off. "This is your friend isn't it? I'm just scared that if you join me you would distract him and my nails would turn into disaster. You can just wait for me here." He told Changkyun and walked into one of the nail booths. 

The interior of the booth was the same as the outside and that was enough reassurance for the doubtful Hyungwon. He took a seat on the designated chair and his nail technician for the day whipped his head to look at him, giving out a bright smile. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. 

Hyungwon eyed the male with red hair; eyeliner that was smudged at the end but still held that cat-like look in his eyes with dabs of glitter at the edge and cherry pink lips. With only his appearance, Hyungwon concluded that this wasnt such a bad choice. Maybe this guy knew what he's doing and Hyungwon's doubts dissipated. 

"I'm Lee Minhyuk, your nail technician of the day! But of course you would know since you requested for me, didn't you?" He said, ending with a chuckle. 

"Oh that wasn't me. My friend said you were good and so I decided to give it a try." Hyungwon replied. Minhyuk eyes widen slightly but he was still smiling. "Well I won't say I'm the best but rest assured, I know what I'm doing." Minhyuk told him. 

He held out his hand and Hyungwon stared at it dumbly before Minhyuk giggled. "Your hand silly," Minhyuk said and Hyungwon felt a blush creeping up his neck as he placed his hand atop of Minhyuk's.

The male's skin was soft on his own - smooth like baby skin. Minhyuk must be really good at skin care because even the ever consistent Hyungwon had never felt such softness. With one hand still holding Hyungwon's hand, Minhyuk's other hand reached for the bottle of lotion beside him, squeezing out a great amount. He carefully smeared the lotion on Hyungwon's hand like he had done this many times before and massage the palm of Hyungwon's hand. 

"So Hyungwon, was it? Do you always do nail treatment?" Minhyuk asked as he smeared the lotion between the gaps of Hyungwon's fingers. "Yeah," Hyungwon answered breathlessly, watched as Minhyuk's cute thumb pressed on his palm. "The nail salon I always go to was closed for the day so I decided to go somewhere else." he said. 

Minhyuk hummed and he held out his hands again. This time, Hyungwon's brain actually functioned and he placed his other hand into Minhyuk's own. Minhyuk giggled in amusement and applied more lotion to Hyungwon's hands. Hyungwon watched as the male continued the cycle of smearing lotion on his skin and even it out. Minhyuk's hands was probably lingering on his own for too long, thumbs rubbing on his knuckles and then he finally let go with a smile on his face. 

"So, do you want to just polish your nails or do you want to paint it? We have a variety of colours you can choose from." Minhyuk said, about to get the colour palette before Hyungwon stopped him. 

"No, it's fine. Just polish please." 

Minhyuk hummed softly. "What a shame, I think peach would suit you." he said, taking out the nail polisher from his kit. 

Minhyuk was really focused in his works, eyes trained on polishing Hyungwon's chipped nails. "You have really nice fingers." Minhyuk said out of nowhere, startling Hyungwon. 

"You too," Hyungwon mumbled back. 

Minhyuk laughed, light and airy. "You're cute," he said, moving on to the next nail. "Too bad we wouldn't meet again." He muttered softly. There was silence again and Hyungwon continued to watch Minhyuk's hands make their magic as his chipped nails finally take shape. 

Time seemed unreal as Minhyuk paint on the final coating on his nails. Hyungwon didn't want to leave. Maybe because the good service he was receiving or the great atmosphere around here; maybe the 5-star work Minhyuk had provided. Those, or maybe the soft feeling of Minhyuk's hands on his was something Hyungwon didn't want to let go.

"And there you go," Minhyuk said as he coated the last fingernail with clear polish. Hyungwon stared at his hands, from the dry hands and chipped fingernails to something soft and wonderful. 

"Thank you," he whispered. Minhyuk chuckled, " It's my job." he retorted. "Yeah and you did a great one," Hyungwon said sincerely, smiling at him. Light pink dusted his cheeks and Minhyuk only shrugged him off. 

Hyungwon and Changkyun both exited the store after they paid the bills. "So how was it?" Changkyun asked when they were in the car. "Cancel all my following appointments at the previous nail salon." Hyungwon answered simply. 

"What? Why?" Changkyun asked, alarmed. 

"Let's just say I found a better place," Hyungwon said, stretching out his hands to look at his polished nails and the card with numbers scribbled on it between his fingers.


End file.
